Travelin' Soldier
by Highly Functional Insomniac
Summary: A young American soldier finds himself falling in love the day before he leaves for training camp at the height of the Vietnam War. Eventual USUK ANGST/FLUFF
1. In A Cafe There

Current Chapter Rating: K+

Overall Rating: T (at the highest)

Disclaimer (applies to this and every subsequent chapter): I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 1: In A Café There

The air was hot under the early July sun, and the breeze off the Gulf of Mexico did little to slow the sweat coursing down the young blonde's neck. He stood under the relative shade of a bus stop on the edge of town, shuffling awkwardly and uncomfortably in his army uniform. Several more minutes passed before the young man's hand made its way to his soaked brow. He squinted slightly as he surveyed the town as if in search for something. His movements stopped when his eyes fell upon a small café just down the street.

Behind the polished counter of the café stood a rather pale young man drying dishware. He raised his head as a bell above the door jingled at a patron's arrival. While keeping to his task his bright green eyes watched idly for a moment as the customer—as the soldier—slowly made his way over to a booth by the window. The waiter kept his eyes trained on the newcomer with an interest he couldn't quite understand. Perhaps it was simply because he was bored. Or perhaps it was the uniform that caught his eye. Whatever the reason he placed the last clean glass on the shelf, tossed the towel over his shoulder and made his way to the booth.

"Good afternoon," the waiter greeted. "It's terribly hot today, how about something cold to drink?"

As the man at the booth slowly averted his eyes from the window, it became all too clear what was peculiar about him. Deep within startling blue eyes laid an even more startling look of loneliness. So profound was the emotion that the waiter could not help but draw his eyebrows together in unease.

'What business does a look like _that_ have on a boy his age?' he wondered momentarily before the soldier gave his response.

"Yeah, it is hot huh." The voice was warm and pleasant despite the emotion in his eyes. "An iced cola'd be great."

"Of course, I'll be right back."

"I'm fine for now, thanks."

With that, the waiter turned to fill the man's drink. He returned shortly to find the soldier sliding sugar packets across the table with his eyes once again fixed out the window.

"Here you are." At the quiet _thunk_ of the cola, blue eyes looked around. "Is there anything I can get you to eat?"

"I'd just like a burger please."

"Anything else?"

"No, not right now."

"Well alright. One burger it is. But if you change your mind, my name's Arthur. Just give me a holler." Arthur turned to attend to small group that had just entered.

"Alfred," Arthur stopped.

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is Alfred." Arthur turned to see the soldier smiling hesitantly, and for the briefest moment he saw something other than sadness reflected in those blue eyes.

When he set forth once again, Arthur couldn't help but note the slight smile and even slighter blush making their way onto his own face.

* * *

AN: Well, here it is. My first fic…under this name anyway. I'm not usually a writer, but this fandom has overwhelmed me with so many ideas that dammit I needed another medium of expression! Maple. Anyway! This is written for Cylobaby & Aulophobic Clarinetist even though the latter doesn't (yet) appreciate the amazingness that is "Traveling Soldier". If there are any horrific grammar mistakes, my bad. Oh, and I promise the following chapters will be longer. I just wanted to get the "prologue-y" stuff out of the way.


	2. I'm Off In An Hour

**Chapter 2: I'm off in an hour…**

_1969_

Arthur made his way to the kitchen, stopping only to drop off the few dirtied items from one of the few remaining tables. As he gave the cook Alfred's order, the jingle of the bell signaled the entrance of another group. Arthur grumbled displeased about the arrival. What had him more dissatisfied was the fact that he was unhappy at all. This job was providing him with the only source of income he could use to finance his ticket out of the small Gulf town. With his father several years deceased and his elder brothers beginning lives of their own across the country or across the ocean, Arthur was left to help support his mother and younger brother, Peter. Once Peter was old enough to hold a job, Arthur would hopefully have enough money to leave. But now was not the time, and any chance he had to earn a buck was well appreciated. He could not simply leave his responsibilities here in Galveston to live out his dreams in university. Not that he had the opportunity to do so if he wanted.

Arthur scrubbed his face with a hand as he took note of the new customers. A group of high school boys just out of football practice if their muddied athletic-wear was any indication. Just like Alfred, the boys ordered a round of colas and burgers. Unlike Alfred, these young men were laughing, smiling, joking, and looking very much like the youth they were. They were too young to wear the fatigues and certainly too young to wear the expression the blond by the window wore.

When he returned to the kitchen, the bell signaling Alfred's meal rang. Arthur handed off the teens' order slip, grabbed the cooked burger and made his way over to the booth at the window. He frowned when he saw the drink nearly untouched and the haunted expression still ghosting over Alfred's face.

"Here's your burger." Alfred jumped at Arthur's arrival. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No, this is great for now. Thanks." The two smiled slightly.

"Well, just let me know if there's anything I can do for you," Arthur said and he took his turn to leave.

Arthur was halfway across the diner when he heard Alfred call out behind him.

"Actually, if it isn't too much trouble, would you mind sittin' down for a while? You know, just to chat."

Arthur's brows pulled together in confusion and his expression was met with a sudden sputtering from the booth.

"I'm sorry," he started. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just, I'm feeling a little low right now and a friendly face would be really nice."

"Oh, heaven's you haven't made me uncomfortable. I'm just surprised you would ask is all. It's not often patrons want their waiters to _sit_ with them." Arthur blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "Look, I'm off in an hour if you don't mind waiting. If it's a bit of company you're looking for, I can't tell you I'm the friendliest, but I do know a nice place we can go to 'chat'".

If Arthur though Alfred's previous smile was warm then the one that graced the young soldier's face now was burning. It was an expression that not only lit its wearer's tanned face but the space around his body as well. As Arthur watched Alfred's face light up like a summer sun, he began to count the minutes until his coworker arrived for the next shift.

* * *

_AN: Yeah I lied when I said the next chapter would be longer. I don't do long. My attention span isn't good enough for that. Maybe next time. Don't get your hopes up though. _


End file.
